


Barn Dance

by rabidsamfan



Category: Strip Polka - The Andrews Sisters (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Talent must out.





	Barn Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PineapplePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplePrincess/gifts).



It’s quiet on the farm, or it would be, if Queenie didn’t have the radios. Most folks are happy with one, but she’s got three. One in the parlor, for company, of course, and one in the kitchen because cooking and washing dishes go faster to a happy beat. And she had to run a line from the windmill to the barn for the milking machine anyway, so the last radio is there, ready to bring Frankie Yankovic and Ben Barta and the Happy Schnapps to the middle of nowhere. Sometimes she dances for the cows. 

And she _doesn’t_ stop.


End file.
